My Hockey Player
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: You have known Matthew Matthew Williams since forever, ok since 6th grade, but since being in High School you've started having strange feelings for the shy Canadian. Could it be love? I own no character.


Matthew Williams is a hockey star, the captain of Lacrosse and one of the hottest guys at school but most importantly, he's my best friend. I met him in 6th grade when he was getting bullied by an 8th grader in the hallway and I decided the help him; got sent the principles after kicking the guy in the vital regions. We became best friends after that and got closer each day. I got to learn how to ice skate and play hockey during the winter with Matthew and I taught him how to ride a horse during the spring; he even went to every one of the horse shows I was in. Around 7th grade I found out he was actually from Canada before he moved here last year and that he wanted to have a career as a hockey teacher for all ages. Matthew is a very sweet guy, rarely gets mad at anyone and can get really shy around people, he blushes alot too especially when I call him Mattie but I don't know why.

(**Yay time skip time-****now its over**)

High school is a whole new experience but I got to say, its ** way**better then middle school. I found out in gym class that our school has an ice rink attached to the pool area, and that they'd be holding hockey try-outs after school around 5:00 but the practices don't start till winter. You should of seen the excitement on Matthew's face. A week later he called me on the phone telling me he got put on the team and even on the lacrosse team; hasn't quit since.

Matthew's twin brother Alfred got on the football team which he's very proud of, maybe too proud. To build up his ego more he had his school t-shirt say **The Hero 50**on the back and for his football jersey have **The Hero**on the front and **Alfred F Jones 50**on the back. Not only being a ladies man, he is also a man's man. His boyfriend is english exchange student Arthur Kirkland who is in the drama department and a math wiz; don't ask me how a brainiack and a jock go together because I have no clue. Though I find it cute and all, whenever I come over to study or just hang out with Matthew it seems their always sucking facea or 'studying Japanese culture' which means playing the pocky game. Another bi guy in our school is Francis Bonnefoy, a french exchange student who seems to like to be a pervert mostly to Arthur. I guess he is sorta the sort of sassy gay friend every girl wants to have and has a really good fashion sense when he's not wearing something that looks like a prince would wear. He is a good guy but his perveryness gets the better of him; especially after Alfred almost smashed his face into the football field during practice. Francis went after Mattie a couple of times and I don't know why but I felt... jealous.

I've been noticing things about the Canadian I never did before like when his violet eyes twinkled in excitement when we watches hockey on tv, the way his face looks like a tomato when he blushes, how soft his hair is when my hand touches it but careful of the curl, how cute he looked when his glasses slips to the tip of his nose...and how soft his lips look. I can't be falling for him!...** can I?**

(**Time skip to now!**)

Today was the second year of Matthew's special game; hockey. It was the last game of the season before we head of to winter vacation and everyone was excited. I decided to wear our school colors, red and white, this year just to get in the school spirit and for Mattie. I walked into school wearing our school t-shirt which had a polar bear on the front and a long sleeved white shirt under it, my half torn blue jeans and red converse. My (h/c) was tied with a red hair tye into a pony tail and my (f/c) backpack slung over my shoulder as I wandered the hallway. My (e/c) eyes looked around the hallway until I saw Matthew putting stuff in his locker and I walked over seconds later.

"Hey Mattie!" I chirped, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"O-oh its you, _" Matthew said as he tried to calm his heart again.

I giggled. "Soooo I was wondering if I could help you practice for the game today after school."

"O-oh well..uh Brittany already offered to and I'd feel bad to cancel..." He answered and my good mood dropped instantly.

Brittany was my worst enemy since elementary school and when she left after 3rd grade I thought I got rid of her, **until**she came back last year. At first she acted like I wasn't there until she noticed me hanging out with Mattie and she pounced. Everytime I would be with him at school so would she and I've been having a bad feeling since but Matthew doesn't notice.

"Oh...well then good for her." I replied with a forced grin while my heart inside was aching, "Guess I'll see you after the game then?"

"Yeah...your not mad at me right?" Matthew asked with a worried look on his face.

I shook my head, "No I'm not mad at you." _I'm mad at Brittany_was what I wanted to say but I didn't. "See you in English."

(**Skip to first period 8D**)

"So you think Brittany is trying to steal Mattie?" Alfred inquired with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, "If I weren't friends with him then she'd probably treat him like she does with me."

"Dudette, I think your a little paranoid." Alfred said with an amused chuckle. "Just because she was mean to you as a kid doesn't mean she didn't change her ways."

"Thats what she wants you to think," I scoffed and wrote down some equations.

Math wasn't my most favorite class but it kept my mind away from Brittany and her evil plotting. I thought talking to Alfred would help but he fell for her lies too. Guess I have to stop her myself.

"I want to believe you, _" he said quietly so the teacher couldn't hear, "but maybe try to give her chance before jumping to conclusions.

I huffed. _pigs will fly before I do that..._

(**Time skip****weeeeeeeee~!**)

**HONK**"And the Polar Bears win!" The announcer yells and everyone is the crowd cheers loudly, the hockey players for our school hugging each other and trusting their hockey sticks in the air proudly.

I was standing at the very top of the stands, waving a Canadian flag in the air; it had our colors on it so it seemed appropriate. Soon people started to clear out of the stands while the hockey players went in to change. Alfred and I waited by the front row, talking about how good the game was until I saw someone walking towards us; **Brittany**. She wore her red school t-shirt and a pair of red skinny jeans and white boots that had brown fur around the whole. Long black hair was swept down to her butt and her brown eyes had a gleam in it that I couldn't shake off.

"Hey Alfie! Can I talk to _ alone for a sec?" Brittany asked sweetly, fluttering her eyes innocently.

Alfred grins. "Sure Brit!" and walks off to congratulate his brother.

I glared at her, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much," she replied with a smirk. "Just waiting to watch your best friend ditch you for me~"

"He would never ditch me for a liar like you." I growled out and then it hit me, "so that was your plan all along..."

Brittany laughed. "Guess you figured it out Sherlock~ I'm not really into that four-eyed Canadian,I only acted like it to get him from you. Though he is pretty cute..."

" **YOU BITCH!**" Something snapped inside me and I lunged at her, knocking both of us onto the ground, rolling around on the ground near the door to the rink, slapping and scratching aimlessly. "Don't talk about Mattie like he's some toy!"

"What's it to you? He's not your boyfriend!" She snarled out and used all her force to push me off her and into the door, falling onto the ice.

"What's going on out here!?" I hear Gilbert yell out and more footsteps coming from the dressing area but I ignore it.

As I try to get up Brittany comes in after me, and knocking me backwards onto the ice with a**THUD.** A cracking sound met my ears but I was too busy struggling to fight her off.

"_! Brittany! Stop!" I heard Mattie yell from behind us and I stopped but that gave Brittany the chance to pin my hands to the ice.

"I know why your acting like this," Brittany said with a sneer." You _like_ Matthew, don't you?!"

My eyes widened and the whole room was silent except for the cracking sound of the ice and before I would speak, it broke beneath us and we fell into the icy, chilling water. I tried to get back to the surface but Brittany was blocking the way and I could feel my lungs trying to breathe but I couldn't reach the surface. I almost lost consciousness until arms grabbed onto me and hauled me out of the frigged water and onto the ice. A warm blanket was wrapped around me, along with the a pair of warm arms pulling me against a warm chest.

"You ok _...?" Matthew asked me quietly, concern laced in his voice and when I looked into his beautiful violet eyes there was concern in them too.

I nodded. "Y-yeah I'm fine...where's Brittany?" I looked around until I saw Gilbert and Matthias cleaned the wounds I gave her. Our eyes met but I quickly looked away, my hands trembling on my legs.

"I..I'm really sorry I ruined the happiness after the game..." I heard Matthew chuckle before I felt myself being picked up bridle style in his arms. I blushed.

"It's alright but lets get you out of these clothes." He said softly before walking carefully off the ice and to Alfred's pick-up truck but I didn't notice, I was too busy being consumed from the cold that sent shivers through me. I heard Alfred start his truck and start to drive away before I fell into a slight slumber.

I was awaken by the smell of hot coco wafting up to my noise and the feel of a soft comforter under my fingertips. My (e/c) eyes slowly opened and I noticed a white ceiling; I was not in Alfred's truck anymore. Slowly pushing myself to a sitting position, I noticed I was in Matthew room. His walls had posters of hockey teams and polar bears, a Canadian flag hung over his tv that sat on one of the holders on his wooden desk and he had a bookshelf on the right next to the closet. I slowly slid from the bed and walked to the mirror to look at myself; I wore Matthew's long sleeve polar bear night shirt that went past my hands and a pair of grey lounge pants that covered my feet. My (h/c) was out of its pony tail and was messy, my skin pale.

_S-so it wasn't a dream..._ I turned around to see Matthew's stuffed bear Kuma sitting on the bed and I waked over, climbed on the bed and pulled it to my chest, legs criss crossed.

"Good your awake." I jumped slightly and looked up to see Matthew standing in his doorway holding two hot cocos in his hand. He was now wearing his red t-shirt with a white maple leaf on the front, navy blue lounge pants and white socks.

"Y-yeah I am..." I replied softly as he made his way over and sat beside me, handing the hot beverage to me. "Thanks..."

We sat their enjoying each others company as we drank. We were never silent around each other before but I guess from what happened, his silence is expected. When we finished he took both our cups and put them on his knight stand.

"S-so about what happened back there...is it true?" Matthew inquired softly and I stayed silent for a minute before nodding. "O-oh..."

I felt my heart rip. _He doesn't like me back..._ I felt the tears start to build up in my eyes but tried to hide them back, hugging Kuma closer. _He probably hates me now..._

"I-I'm sorry...I..I'm stupid to th-think you felt the same..." I said as my voice wavered.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I suddenly felt a warm hand come under and grab my chin, lifting it to face him; I saw affection in those eyes. "I've loved you since the day we met..."

My breathing hitched slightly as he pulled our faces closer, his warm breathe wasting over my trembling lips. "M-Mattie..." then his lips met mine in a passionate kiss full of love and desire making me melt into him.

I thought we'd kiss forever but the need for air pulled at my lungs and I reluctantly pulled away to breathe. I blush when a line of saliva broke when the kiss broke and Matthew chuckled lightly.

"Je t'aime _." He replied lovingly, his forehead resting against mine.

I smiled, "I love you too Mattie, My Hockey Player."


End file.
